


441,504,000 from above ch.2

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: 本章主要讲了笃怎么认识的有一点点传最近心情还是不太好……不管是追星还是现生都一直在出问题，抱歉拖了这么久呀
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	441,504,000 from above ch.2

7.

罗渽民是在溜冰场认识的李帝努。

他学速滑出身，水平不用多说，李帝努一身顶级品牌的顶级装备，也没法让第一次进冰场的他在冰面上自由穿行。

罗渽民觉得这个小帅哥努力站起来再跌倒的样子挺有趣的，就主动去帮他教他，几句话就让少年们马上熟络了起来，李帝努家里一定很有钱，但是他为人很低调——罗渽民想——是个好人。

两人交换了联络方式以后愉快地道别，罗渽民远远地见李帝努上了一辆豪车，心满意足地叫了辆回家的出租车。

第二天，不用等到约好的周末，罗渽民就在隔壁班见到了这个“好人”。当时正在擦黑板的好人。

以前就没有注意到他？罗渽民转念一想，这个学校有钱人家的小孩也不少，比李帝努高调的更多的多，并没有什么奇怪的。

李帝努眯着眼笑得像小狗，走过来问罗渽民，我帮你拿到老师办公室？指了指罗渽民怀里抱着的一摞练习册。

好啊。

——即使是男的也无法拒绝李帝努这样帅气的男人。

在哪里都没办法拒绝。

罗渽民被一个学长带去过一家夜店，后来偶尔自己也去，但是老实说，他对那些漂亮性感的女孩子们不是特别感兴趣，倒是每日特调的鸡尾酒和每周五请的特别dj的bgm更加让他兴奋不已。

他跟往常一样，周五晚上，站在人群边缘吞云吐雾，几个衣着暴露的女生贴过来，拉他跳舞，他没同意也没拒绝，被推到里面一点的拥挤了一点的地方，看见一个穿的可以说是相当保守的英俊的年轻男子叼着一根外国烟在摸打火机。

罗渽民又看了他一眼，那人正好也在往这里看，弯弯的笑眼直接瞪成一对铜铃。

李帝努几乎是把罗渽民提到了他的包厢，罗渽民还沉浸在三次偶遇的震惊之中，小帅哥露出了从没见过的求饶的神情，然后压低声音——干，听着好性感——跟罗渽民说了五分钟，大意是他是瞒着家长和同学来的，只是好奇才来的，让罗渽民一定帮他保守秘密，什么样的条件都可以，吧啦吧啦，

——你抽烟他们也不知道？

——应该……吧……

——有什么担心的，好多富家子弟是夜店常客嘞。

——我跟他们不太……一样……我家管的很严…

罗渽民失笑，原来比自己还纯情，转念一想，什么样的条件……

他像刚才那些女孩一样，毫不顾忌地贴在李帝努身上，两只手攀在他的胸上，

小少爷，和我做爱吗？

只是一个玩笑，一开始。真的只是一个恶作剧。

罗渽民觉得自己应该是异性恋吧，虽然没有过心仪的女孩子，但是……直男也有喜欢和男人那个的……应该也没关系……

况且他完全准备好被李帝努破口大骂之类的。

结果这个呆头呆脑的家伙脸刷地红了一秒，然后慢慢地温柔地把罗渽民抱到旁边的床上。

罗渽民想逃了，发现自己动不了，潜意识里是真的想做的吧？谁能想到在这个普通的晚上自己体内觉醒了不得了的东西，

“我没有那种实际经验”——和男的还是和女的——“可能会弄痛你，痛了就叫我停下”

罗渽民本来还在心里揶揄的很，哪个男的不喜欢把自己描述成这样，实际情况总是让人呵呵，直到李帝努的腿夹着他的胯部跪到床上，解开皮带和裤拉链，那根半勃的东西在眼前弹出来的时候，他才发现不妙。大事不妙。

跑不掉了。遇到大灰狼的兔子跑不掉了。

但是李帝努耐心得很，七七八八拿了一堆套子和润滑，然后像在做科学实验一样很细心很细心地给罗渽民做扩张，一开始当然对罗渽民来说疼的要死，但是慢慢地痛感就减轻了不少，

“四根手指了……吧……快点啦……”

“别急，我怕你痛”

你怕什么，我是你什么人这么关心我——罗渽民欲言又止，他想也许李帝努就是这样喜欢关心别人的人，

李帝努的骨节分明的另一只手正在“关心”滋滋冒水的小渽民，罗渽民嗅到了他身上的酒气与麝香调古龙水混合的气味，之前喝的酒的后劲又上来了，晕头晕脑地揪着李帝努的衣领就没有章法地一通乱亲，嘴里嘟囔着“怎么还穿着…脱掉…”

李帝努还真的听话地干脆利索地扒掉了自己的白衬衫。

你妈的你也太乖了。罗渽民心想，但是他很快就没工夫七想八想了，他的高潮来得猝不及防，让他别过头颤抖着发出了近乎哭腔的呻吟声。

李帝努手上的动作停顿了一下，放开罗渽民的性器，然后，就像罗渽民所预想的一样，那根尺寸惊人的巨物抵着柔软湿润的穴口边缘顶了进来，罗渽民在那一秒生生地体会到了被肏哭的感觉，也不管外面路过的人可能会听见，仰起头哭叫出声。

“啊啊……呜……好痛……帝努……痛……”

最后一个“pa”的音被他发的极其虚弱成了气声，李帝努抱着他的脑袋和脖子放慢了动作准备停下，被罗渽民贴在耳边的一句“继续”撩拨得欲罢不能，又是一记深顶。

两个人的体温都很高，高的像发烧了似的，酒精的作用正在减退，取而代之的是荷尔蒙的迸发，李帝努像温柔的大型犬科动物一样亲吻着罗渽民的包裹着颧骨的皮肤，大型犬的身下是眼睛红红脸颊红红全身红扑扑的兔子，蹬着脚却一点没有认真挣扎的样子，如果有长长的兔耳朵的话，一定已经兴奋地立起来了吧，

他们在进行一场没有时间与空间与人际关系束缚的性爱，一场隐匿于黑暗中却比火焰更加温暖的仪式。仪式的完成后，是继续紧紧相贴还是从此分道扬镳，主持者有各自的答案。

罗渽民觉得自己也是神勇，被李帝努按在床铺上连肏了四回的他还有力气爬起来收拾一下穿好衣服，李帝努提出帮他支付酒钱——没直接倒头就睡也是很牛逼，他低声说“我们刚认识，没必要”就把钱拍在桌上，颇为正常地走了出去。

走前他回头看了一眼，发现李帝努已经倒在床上睡着了。

8.

第二天罗渽民的生活还是恢复正常了，他偶尔有点后悔，自己应该提个更……像要求？……的要求，现在怎么看都是被上的那个自己比较吃亏。大概。

人生里会有很多过客，再怎么家财万贯的李帝努也许也不过是其中一个。

他没看到李帝努来上课，仿佛李帝努才是被干到差点下不了床的那方，他在心里轻轻地叹了一口气，抱着练习册和卷子回到教室。

“啊，渽民。”

罗渽民被自己桌子旁边站着的李帝努吓得一个趔趄，被李帝努一手牵住，教室里的同学都在聊天或者忙自己的，没人在意到他们，他什么时候来的？来干什么？罗渽民脑子一下子变得一团乱麻，他本以为自己能从这场一夜情里轻松脱身，没想到早就陷在泥沼之中。

李帝努另一只手伸进裤子口袋，掏出一块印着粉色桃子和小狗的手帕，递给罗渽民，

“这个，昨天…今天凌晨醒过来在床边找到的，是你落下的吧？我把他洗干净了，还给你……”

确实是自己的手帕，让李帝努看到自己少女心的一面的帅气男孩又变成了小兔子，他会不会觉得很好玩…随身带着手帕的男孩子……还手帕听起来竟然还有点像偶像剧，然而这种事情真实地发生在他身上，

罗渽民点点头，接过手帕，上面还有橘子味的清新剂和太阳晒过的味道。大家口中的三好学生今天晚到学校就是为了等手帕晒干吗……其实是不是可以用烘干机——想远了。

李帝努看上去还想说什么，罗渽民的小心思又开始冒出头蹦哒，帮李帝努顺手掸掉他肩上沾到的灰。

——但是他没有，他只是动了动嘴唇，然后说了句“我回去上课”就慢吞吞地出去了。

罗渽民捧着那块淡粉色的手帕呆在了原地。

认识了这些天，双方竟然都不知道和对方回家坐的是同一班电车，虽然最近李帝努都是坐家里的车上下学的，李帝努提出请罗渽民来家里坐坐，罗渽民想了一会儿，着了魔似的还是同意了，对方又一次眯着眼露出了小狗狗的笑脸。

李帝努有一个小小的计划，今天父母也在外面开会，他决定在自家后院对罗渽民表露自己的心意，从滑冰场那天起就对这个五官漂亮心地善良的男孩充满了爱意，也是因此才在夜店里——当然酒精的迷醉作用也是因素之一……但是不管怎么说，想试着和罗渽民有更进一步的关系，他觉得自己的趋光性在这时格外明显，而罗渽民已然成了他的那束光。

让一向内敛的他开口表白很难，所以需要一些铺垫，一点就好。

两人回到白色的小洋房，在高级公寓长大的罗渽民不是第一次见这种小别墅了，还是发出了小声的惊叹，一路张着嘴从玄关走到温馨的客厅，书房，厨房，干净的浴室，直到李帝努的卧室。

整洁得有点强迫症的感觉，李帝努给房间点上了熏香，回头看见罗渽民一脸“不愧是少爷，你也太精致了吧”的表情，慌得差点烧到手，僵硬地笑了一下。

——哦豁。整段垮掉。

幸好小少爷很快反应过来，走到窗边拉开窗帘，正对着那个种满了白茉莉和月季花的小院子，罗渽民喜欢花花草草，注意力马上就到院子上了，

“好漂亮呀”

李帝努深深地望着罗渽民，再漂亮的花在现在都不及罗渽民的万分之一，他见过不少漂亮孩子，许多是可以媲美模特或者偶像的程度，但是罗渽民实在是万里挑一的，无可替代的。

他准备好的话却梗在了喉咙口，局促地望着比花更漂亮的渽民，对方一双亮亮的桃花眼和他对视了五秒，快活地接茬道，

“啊，是说那天晚上夜店里的事吗？没关系的，反正是你情我愿，我不会敲诈你的哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

李帝努万万没想到罗渽民对他说这样的话，觉得自己把他当作什么人了……他的一点不悦马上被替换成沮丧，没戏了，看样子，

“不……但是和你发生了关系……我也很喜欢你，想对你负责……”

罗渽民一脸“大少爷怎么说这种话”的神色，又笑了，然后用柔和的语调说道，

“那那些在夜店对我动手动脚甚至试图和我——当然我没有，我并不喜欢她们，比起你那太不一样了——的姑娘们也要对我负责吗？本来就是玩一玩，而且那也只是我的一个愿望，你帮我满足了就好了不是吗？不必这么挂心…”

李帝努听罢只是低下头，什么也没说，然后抬头表情平静地说了一句“我知道了”，转身准备出去，

尽管罗渽民说得非常委婉了，李帝努还是很明白地听出其中的“我并不是很喜欢你，所以现在不会和你交往”的意思，他正想去外头抽根烟缓一缓，被身后的罗渽民叫住，

“但是，只要你想，我就可以和你做爱，不管在哪里，不管什么时候。”

甜美的小恶魔般的低语。任谁都无法抵抗。

9.

李帝努并没有放弃追求罗渽民，还是一心一意地对他好，罗渽民也没有放弃李帝努这个优秀的床伴——仅此而已，他也不想欠李帝努太多人情，对他真的只有肉体上的渴求，没有别的心思，爱这种东西也太没有保证了，他的相爱十年离了婚的父母就是最好的证明。

那时年幼的他跟了再婚的妈妈。妈妈嫁给一位姓李的大学教授，也是离异了，有个和自己同年的儿子。比自己矮一点，瘦一点，黑不止一点，可是非常可爱，后爸和妈妈叫他“东赫”。

他叫他“赫儿”，东赫这么请求他，因为“感觉可以更亲近”，明明比自己大两个月。确实他们后来变得更亲近了，但绝不是他和李帝努的那种“亲近”，罗渽民一直把他当作最亲爱的弟弟，就像他一直还是李帝努的红玫瑰或者白月光。无所谓了。

有一天罗渽民也在床上挽着李帝努汗湿的脖子娇声说着“帝努啊，叫我渽儿呗”，突然有种亲弟弟的爱意被亵渎的感觉，但没过多久就被浪潮般的性快感吞噬，李帝努真的听话地用低沉温和的声音叫他渽儿，他疯了般地只知道嗯嗯啊啊地点头回应，直到两人像往常一样大汗淋漓地倒在被铺里。

罗渽民发现自己可能没法坚持多久了，李帝努的攻势没有丝毫减弱的迹象，他很快就可以攻破自己那道看似坚硬的防线。

渽民，我好喜欢你。他像个呆子一样永远在重复这句话。

被爱着的人却要疯了，他不知道自己到底哪一点能让李帝努痴痴地等这么久，只是在冰场的那次也没有这么大的魔力吧？平时的自己也不是什么好人，逃课抽烟泡吧和同学吵架，还和堂堂富家少爷约炮，究竟是为什么？

为什么？没为什么，喜欢就是喜欢了，哪有这么多为什么。

听着李东赫玄乎的这番话的罗渽民本想表示强烈怀疑，回想了一下这孩子和他的小男友认识相恋的经过又有点被说服，小孩的“叛逆”程度与自己不相上下，也能找到那位认真乖巧看着比自己还小的哥，

可是他好怕，他觉得自己支撑不起李帝努给的这个花园，种满纯洁美好的白茉莉与月季花的花园。李帝努是他的守护天使，他却只想往黑暗的角落跑。

比如说，他从来没有和李帝努说过父母离婚的事，李帝努偶尔问起也只是随便搪塞过去。哪怕他的继父对他很好，哪怕他家庭美满成绩优秀，哪怕他看上去完全没有什么需要顾虑的，有一些秘密他还是不愿意告诉任何人的。

渽民，你不喜欢他吗？李东赫问。

他挠了挠头。

他在心里反复地问自己，自己是不是也喜欢上李帝努了？

再次鼓起勇气上前一步，就像第一次在夜店里那样吧？

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 白月季的花语是尊敬、纯洁、善良和高尚。  
> 粉月季的花语是初恋、表白和感谢。  
> 茉莉花的花语是忠贞、尊敬、清纯、贞洁、质朴。还有一个是“你是我的生命。”
> 
> 第一章的时候就有提到Jeno家院子里的这些花，基本可以描绘他的性格品质和对渽民的一些情感。


End file.
